Immortal Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU. An idea inspired while I was reading the Twilight saga. Alex and the Cullen family friends; Alex and Bobby romance; LOCI crew and possible appearance from Aro. Now completed!
1. How It Began

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: This is just a set up for the whole story, sort of like the back story. I created Dr. Simon Zephyr for this story.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 1: How It Began

* * *

_-Story begins in late Fall, 2005-_

As Alex and her partner Detective Daniels where leaving the squad room after turning in the paperwork for a long and tiring not to mention brazen kidnap and ransom case Alex sensed that her partner was still tense.

While waiting for the elevator, Alex spoke up and said, "Hey Daniels how about we go out for drink and dinner somewhere say Mies Bar? I know you could use one and I could too. My treat and I insist."

"Okay thanks Alex I appreciate it."

As soon as they both got off the elevator and headed toward their department issued SUV neither knew it would be Alex's last night as a human.

When they arrived at their hangout, Meis Bar, they each ordered their dinner and their favorite drinks, margarita for Alex and bourbon for Daniels and then they chatted about what was going on in their lives and about how shameless the suspect acted in the case they solved.

A little while later their drinks and their foods arrived and they dug in not realizing how hungry they were after working tirelessly the last few weeks.

Whilst Alex continued to drink her margarita and eventually her refill she started to feel sick and the more she drank the worse the feeling got. Then she started to get the tremors and felt her whole body begin to shake uncontrollably. As the seconds passed by the trembling was becoming more and more unpleasant and that was when Daniels noticed something was not right with his partner.

"Alex what's wrong?" Daniels asked in an alarmed voice.

"Daniels, I-I," Alex tried to get out but couldn't finish her sentence when she threw up and suddenly her eyes rolled showing the whites in her eyes and she was having trouble breathing.

"ALEX!" screamed Daniels when he caught her before she fell over.

After he carefully laid her limp body on the ground and felt for a pulse and began CPR he then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Quick somebody call for a bus we have a dire emergency here."

One of the waiters who was nearby immediately put in the call and within minutes the sirens were heard and two EMTs with a stretcher followed by Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek. After Daniels got Alex on the stretcher the EMTs got to work and placed an oxygen mask on her and IV in her as they rolled her towards the entry.

Daniels wanted to stay behind and help with the investigation but Carolyn convinced him to go with Alex because she would need to have some there for her and Daniels nodded and he took off.

During the ride to Lennox Hill Hospital Daniels held on to Alex's now ice cold hand and whispered, "Hold on Alex, hold on we're almost there, you have to hold on."

When they reached the ER the EMTs along with Daniels went in and then one of the doctors told Daniels to wait outside while they check over Alex.

For the duration of the wait, Daniels called Deakins and told him what happened and felt a little bit better when Deakins said he will be over as soon as possible.

He then the made one call every cop dreaded to make, calling the family and giving them the news. Luckily Alex's dad was a former cop and her younger brother was also currently a cop.

"Hello Eames residence, this is John speaking."

"Hello John, this Detective Daniels calling."

"Detective Daniels what's wrong," John asked instantly asked when his police intuition kicked in when heard the panic in his voice.

"Sir I am here with Alex at Lennox Hill Hospital. Her condition is unknown and it doesn't look good at the…" Daniels said but was not able to finish when John interrupted, "Okay my wife and I are on our way. If you hear anything call the cell as soon as possible okay?"

"Yes sir I will."

Right after Daniels finished his conversation, the Commanding Officer of MCS, Captain James Deakins came running in.

"Daniels what is the update on Alex's condition?"

"I don't know sir, all I know is that it doesn't look good."

Deakins took a deep breath and then said, "Ok Daniels tell me again what happened."

Daniels let out heaved a sigh and retold what happened and what he saw.

About forty five minutes Mike and Carolyn had wrapped their preliminary investigation questioning potential witnesses, the waiter who served and the manager and gathering evidence including the drink and the glass that Alex drank from and thanked the manager and were on their way.

After they were their department SUV, Carolyn called Daniels to check in.

"Detective Daniels this is Detective Barek. Detective Logan and I have finished our preliminary investigation and we are on our way over, which hospital are you and Alex at right now?"

"Lennox Hill Hospital."

"How's she doing?"

"We are still waiting right now but I am not too optimistic you should have seen the way Alex looked when it happened."

"Okay we will be there as soon as we can okay and you can fill Mike and I and then."

"Okay, wait the doctor is coming out, Capitan and I are need to talk to him I will see you later."

After closing her phone Carolyn didn't know what to think or say and Mike who usually couldn't pick up on such things this time did.

"Caro, where are they right now and I'm guessing the situation is not good."

"Yeah Mike it doesn't look good and Alex was taken to Lennox Hill. Daniels and Deakins are talking to the doctor right now."

In the meantime as Daniels closed the phone right as the doctor came out John and Andrea Eames came running in.

"Are you all here for Detective Alexandra Eames?" asked a middle aged doctor.

"Yes," said Deakins and continued, "I am Detective Eames' commanding officer James Deakins, and this is her parents John and Andrea Eames and her work partner Detective Daniels."

"How is our daughter?" asked John as calmly as he possibly could even he was wreck inside.

"I'm Dr. Simon Zephyr the head physician here and the good news is we have stabilized Detective Eames but that is all the good news I have right now. We still aren't sure what happened. If this of any assurance I have contacted a former colleague of mine Dr. Cullen. He is one of the best doctors in the U.S. and he will be here tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Tears running down her face Andrea, "Is there anything we could do? Can we see her?"

"Well one thing you can all do is pray and right now we have her isolated in ICU just as a precaution. Yes you can see her but only from the outside and no more than two at a time," said

Deakins and Daniels looked at each other and then Alex's parents and immediately decided one thing.

Deakins looked at John and said, "How about you and Andrea go first. We have two detectives on their way and we'll fill them in."

John nodded as he and Andrea followed Dr. Zephyr to Alex's ICU room.

After an interminable amount of time Dr. Zephyr pointed to the direction Alex's room, they thanked him and walked towards the room not knowing what to expect.

When they finally reached the room and Andrea saw Alex covered with tubes and more than one IVs sticking out she struggled for a breath of air as tears began to well up.

"My poor baby girl," was all Andrea could manage to get out and instantly she was crying and held on to John for support.

While John and Andrea were outside Alex's ICU room looking in and praying for their oldest daughter, Carolyn and Mike showed up in the waiting room and when they saw the grim look on both Daniels and their captain's face, both felt a pit in their stomach.

When Carolyn and Mike approached the duo Deakins stood up shaking his head.

"Detectives Barek and Logan it doesn't look good with Alex. All the doctor could say is that she has been stabilized and that another doctor has been called in and will be in tomorrow morning at the earliest. Right now all we can do is pray for Alex and hope she pulls through which she could since she is strong and stubborn and never gives up. Oh and if you want to later the two of you can go and see her in ICU from the observation area."

Carolyn and Mike both nodded their heads as they sat down and propped their heads with their hands. Mike who is hasn't been much of a prayer for awhile now, found himself praying for his friend and colleague and hoped for the best.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reaing Chapter 1 of "Immortal Love". Your reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Complete Transformation

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: This is just a set up for the whole story, sort of like the back story. I created Dr. Simon Zephyr for this story.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 2: The Complete Transformation

* * *

Hours had passed by as Daniels, Carolyn, and Mike remained behind to await word on any possible change in Alex's condition. Deakins had gone home to get some more sleep and promised to come by as soon as he checked in at the squad room. John and Andrea went home also to get some sleep and John promised to be back to relieve the three who stayed.

In the early morning hours after getting little sleep on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room Carolyn roused first only to find that Mike had already risen and apparently had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She then realized that she still needed to get Daniels account of what happened last night.

Once she had stretched her cramped muscles she also noticed that Daniels had apparently gotten very little sleep.

She went over and sat with him hoping to be able to comfort a bit.

"Daniels, I know now may not be the best time but I am going to need your account of what happened last night."

Daniels let out a quiet sigh and knew that he had to be brave and hold up a strong bravado and began his telling his account once again.

Meanwhile Dr. Carlisle Cullen had barely arrived at Lennox Hill Hospital after an overnight flight when he was ushered into a room of a patient he was called upon to consult on.

"Carlisle thanks for coming in on such a short notice."

"Not a problem Simon. I owe you one remember?"

Dr. Zephyr nodded and Carlisle asked, "What's the situation here?"

"Well around 8pm last night, one of the detectives of the NYPD, Detective Alexandra Eames was brought in after a case of poisoning. When I was called into the exam room saw how pale she was I instantly knew the diagnosis but remained mum to the staff to the her partner who came in with her, their commanding and the patient's parents because I know how the Volturi is in wanting to keep the existence of vampires a secret," said Simon in a hushed voice because he himself was one who was allowed to stay human as long after he made the oath not to reveal the existence of vampires.

"Good call Simon," said Carlisle as he looked at the patient's chart as they walked in.

Once they were near the bed Carlisle went up to Alex's bed opened her right and then left eyelid to use a lighting device to check her eyes.

Right when he did his preliminary examination he saw that the patient had bright red eyes and knew the immediate diagnosis and waited to hear what his ex-colleague had to say.

"Simon what is your diagnosis?"

"Well I suspect that the patient, Alexandra has ingested enough venom to be turned into a vampire. Now in all the years I have been a physician I have never seen anything like this."

"I concur," said Carlisle shaking his head.

Dr. Zephyr rubbed his forehead with his fingers. How was he going to break this to her work partner, her commanding officer, and most of all her already distraught parents?

Carlisle looked at his ex-colleague and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "I know what you are thinking we are just going to have to tread carefully on this matter. We'll just have to say that what ever she ingested have the most part passed and she will make a full recovery but she may never be the same person."

As Dr. Zephyr shook his head when he noticed that the patient began to stir and suddenly he was face to face with bright red eyes.

-x-

The minute Alex opened her eyes she felt…different. She could no longer feel glow that once radiated from her cheeks, all she could feel was cold from her fingers to her toes. However, she felt unusually strong.

When she opened her mouth to try and talk she felt her airways constrict so Dr. Zephyr took the cue and was prepared to tell her what happened.

"Detective Eames, I'm Dr. Zephyr and this is Dr. Cullen," said Dr. Zephyr as he pointed to Carlisle, and then added, "How are you feeling?"

Alex responded as best she could in a raspy voice, "I f-feel like I-I have b-been hit b-by an a-anvil. What happened?"

Dr. Zephyr looked to Carlisle and he knew that he had to deliver the news.

"Well I hate to have to tell you the news but you have been transformed into a vampire under mysterious circumstances."

When Alex heard the upsetting news she turned her head away and thought, _a vampire? That couldn't be possible. I still have so much to live for, to work towards. Will I be able to see her darling nephew Nathan ever again?_

Dr. Zephyr thought it would be best for Carlisle to talk to the patient while he go and tell the people waiting on her condition.

The minute Dr. Zephyr left the room Alex turned her head around and faced the impossibly young doctor and asked the one question she had to ask.

"What is going to happen to me now Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle looked at Alex and contemplated about how he was going to answer her.

"Well Detective Eames, I could suggest some 'therapy' to help you readjust to your new life.

"What kind of therapy?" Alex asked curiously.

As the two were discussing the possible therapy options, Dr. Zephyr had made his way to the waiting room and saw that there were two other people besides Detective Eames' partner were waiting.

When Daniels saw the doctor he immediately got up from his seat and headed towards him as Carolyn and Mike followed suit.

"Dr. Zephyr, this is Detective Barek and Detective Logan, also from Major Case Squad," began Daniels as Carolyn added, "How is Detective Eames?"

Dr. Zephyr took a deep breath and got out what he had to say.

"Detective Eames' is conscious and whatever she ingested seems to have passed and will make a recovery."

The three detectives let out a sigh of relief but noticed the doctor had something else to say.

"However, she may not be the same person she used to be. And that is all I can say right now."

Right then both John and Deakins had showed up and Dr. Zephyr repeated what he said to the three detectives and then added, "I could take you to Detective Eames' room where she is talking with Dr. Cullen."

All five nodded and then followed the doctor.

When they got there Dr. Cullen had just stepped out of Alex's room when he saw the visitors and Dr. Zephyr made the introductions.

"Detectives, Captain and Mr. Eames I would all like you to meet my ex-colleague, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is Detective Eames' partner, Detective Daniels, and fellow co-workers Detectives Barek and Logan, their commanding officer, Capitan James Deakins, and Detectives Eames' father John."

After Dr. Cullen and the group exchanged hellos, Dr. Zephyr added, "Dr. Cullen, I have told them what has happened."

"Okay thanks Dr. Zephyr I can take it from here."

Simon Zephyr nodded and then went in the opposite direction.

"Dr. Cullen what will happen to my daughter?" asked John nervously.

"Well Mr. Eames, Detective Eames and I have discussed a few possible therapy options. She is about to make a decision and could use all of your input. You can go in now. Buzz for a nurse and they should know to send me."

When all walked in Alex tried to not to let their scent get to her and looked them straight in the eye and then as best as she could to speak slowly.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I gave you guys a big scare like that."

"It's okay," said Daniels and then added, "As long as you're awake and okay now."

Alex bit her lip and said, "Um I have something I need your input on."

"What is it Eames?" Logan asked lightly as he could.

"Well one of the therapy options that Dr. Cullen and I discussed is that he oversees my healing process because whatever I ingested might have brought on some damage. The only catch is going back to Washington State in a day or so and would like me to go as well. I'm thinking that is probably the only way for me to get better. What do you guys think?"

The group of five was silent as they pondered what Alex said, and then John spoke up, "Well Alex if that is the only way for you to heal properly then I am for it."

"So do we," Daniels, Carolyn and Mike said at the same time.

Alex then looked at Deakins and he cleared his throat and said, "Well considering you have a major amount of sick days stacking up, I will see if I can persuade the brass to give you an approved sabbatical of say three to four months. Is that enough time?"

Alex nodded and said, "I think so."

She then looked at her partner and said, "I'm sorry Daniels to have to do this to you."

"Hey partner, no worries. We all want to get better and that is the important thing right now."

So it was decided. As soon as Alex was discharged after another night of observation, she went on the three a half month sabbatical that Deakins got for her.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reaing Chapter 2 of "Immortal Love". Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Destined Meeting

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: Slightly shorter because the good stuff is coming up!

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 3: The Destined Meeting

* * *

_-Two Years later, September 2007-_

Alex had just gotten home from work looking forward to the weekend and was getting ready for visits from her dear friend Carlisle and his family which now included his daughter-in-law, Bella and granddaughter, Renesmee.

It was the Cullens who had helped her through this confusing time in her life. Not only did they help her establish the Mid–Atlantic Coven, they also taught her a few pointers and getting her readjusted to her new life. The best of all was when she returned she was still allowed to go and see Nathan and her family; she just had to be careful not to let the secret of her transformation slip anyone and risk angering/irritating/infuriating/enraging the Volturi.

Tonight she was going to treat them to a restaurant that has been getting rave reviews. Plus she heard the owner and head chef was gorgeous. So the minute she arrived home she decided to dress to the nines and she had the perfect dress for the occasion, a long sapphire blue chiffon strapless dress with beaded bodice**.**

Right as she put on her most dazzling pair of earrings she heard the doorbell ring signaling their arrival.

When she had made to the door after getting her favorite pair of pumps, she opened the door and was greeted enthusiastically by Alice.

"Hey Alex it's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Alice in her usual happy nature while giving Alex a hug.

"Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Are you ready to go? Carlisle and the rest of the crew are waiting in the car and Renesmee is starting to get hungry again."

"Well let's go then," said Alex as soon as she got her pumps in a flash.

When they had arrived at the restaurant with the interior dimly light for ambiance, they saw that it was crowded. Luckily for Alex she knew someone who was able to get her a last minute reservation as an owed favor.

When the maitre'd greeted them, "Bonsoir, name please?"

"Alexandra Eames."

"Eames, Eames, ah yes. Table for how many including yourself?"

"Nine, eight adults and one child."

"Right this way, follow me please."

Once all of them were seated at a semi-circular booth, given their menus and had been served appetizers, the maitre'd said, "Your waiter will be coming to take your order in a few minutes."

The crowd had barely settled when Rosalie said whispered to Alex, "Ohh our waiter is on his way and oh my word if I am not mistaken it is the head owner and chef, and he's very good looking and he's your type Alex. Quick cover your face with the menu."

Somehow Rosalie knew Alex's intentions and hid her face behind the menu.

When Bobby approached the table of nine he cleared his voice and said, "Welcome to the Le Cusine Français de Robert. My name is Robert Goren but you can call me Bobby and I will be taken your orders tonight."

Bobby whipped out the order pad, and jotted down what each ordered. When he came to the last person who hadn't ordered he asked, "Ma'am do you know what you would like to order?"

As soon as Bobby had asked the question, Alex put the menu down and looked the waiter/head chef/owner in the eye and Bobby was instantly captivated by the patron's enthralling and timeless beauty.

"I will have the Chef's Special," said Alex in a sultry voice, and Bobby couldn't help but stammer out, "Y-yes ma'am" and collected the menus and walked towards the kitchen.

Right after the owner chef left their table Edward leaned over and whispered to Alex, "I think you got him. Did you see the way that he looked at you?"

"Oh I know I have him and I am going to make sure I really get him."

As the night Bobby did he dared to look back at the booth a few times and each time caught the gaze of the beautiful patron.

Towards the end of their meal the maitre'd who had seated them came by and said, "The head owner/chef has a note for the beautiful patron in the dark blue dress."

When Alex received the note she thanked the maitre'd and then proceeded to open the note and read what was inside.

_To the Beautiful and Stunning Patron:_

_Your meal is on the house and your guests' meal will be half price._

_Owner and Chef Robert "Bobby" Goren_

Alex smiled as she thought to herself, _I knew I had successfully enchanted him...soon he will be mine._

Alex had been deep in thought that she didn't hear Esme talk to her.

"Alex? Oh Alex are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I am," said Alex as she showed Esme the note.

"Wow that is generous of the owner," commented Esme as she passed the note around and they continue to talk amongst themselves.

A few hours later right as Bobby locked up the restaurant that night he senses were suddenly overwhelmed with an alluring scent. He turned around and saw it was the beautiful patron from earlier that night. She stepped forward place her well manicured hands on the lapel of his overcoat and pulled him in for a teasing kiss before looking him in the eyes and then taking off beckoning for him to join her; and he did as he had completely locked up.

And so the adventure begins.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reaing Chapter 3 of "Immortal Love". Your reviews are appreciated!


	4. Claiming Her Mate

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: This chapter was co-written with SexyScottishDoc.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: M (for the smut that quickly ensues)

Chapter 4: Claiming Her Mate

* * *

_Previously_

_A few hours later right as Bobby locked up the restaurant for the night, he senses were suddenly overwhelmed with an alluring scent. He turned around and saw it was the beautiful patron from earlier that night. She stepped forward place her well manicured hands on the lapel of his overcoat and pulled him in for a teasing kiss before looking him in the eyes and then taking off beckoning for him to join her; and he did as he had completely locked up._

_And so the adventure begins. _

* * *

Bobby did his best to follow the beautiful patron.

It wasn't before long before realized that he was in a seedy part of Brooklyn.

However, as suddenly as he had noticed his surroundings he was once more spellbound by the enticing fragrance into a nearby motel.

It wasn't long before Bobby found himself in a deserted room that oddly enough the bed was nicely made despite the location.

Right as he was taking off his overcoat he heard a melodic voice call to him, "Welcome Bobby."

Bobby turned around and there she was in that beautiful sapphire dress.

Bobby had never seen a woman like this before in his life. Wow, his breath escapes him when Alex enters his vision dressed in that. The sapphire blue gown hugged all the right places, illuminating her gold colored eyes. He is drawn to her like a moth to a flame, the irresistible lure of her natural glow pulling him towards her against his will. As she approaches her movements are fluid, seemingly floating to him. He is transfixed and cannot turn away. When her fingers touched his face a fire surges through his veins igniting his very soul. There is something special about this woman and he can't put his finger on it yet. Staring into her eyes he is sucked into her pools of velvet gold. Bobby felt as if his entire psyche is being turned inside out. Words start to fail him as Alex begins to explore his body with her hands.

When he did try to talk his voice came out ragged and wispy.

"You are like no other woman I have ever seen...so beautiful and alluring."

His hand reached out to her face, gently cupping it.

Leaning into his touch, Alex sighed and said, "And you are the most attractive man I have ever laid eyes on. Tonight, I will pleasure you until your soul is mine."

The intense look in her eyes made Bobby shiver, but not in fright. It is more of a shiver in anticipation of things to come. He has a feeling that tonight will change his life forever. Never before has he seen anyone as intense and interesting as Alex.

He has no idea why he was chosen to be the one she gives pleasure to, but he isn't going to open his mouth and complain. His hands begin their journey in roaming all over her body, starting with caressing her neck, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin. Her eyelids fluttered as her head lulled back, she gasps in bliss. Never before has she felt this kind of reactions from a simple touch. One of the perks of being a vampire is that your senses are heightened. Feverish white heat travels through her veins as she arches her body towards Bobby, giving him complete access to her.

The only sounds in the room are sighs of joy and the zipper of Alex's dress coming undone. She steps back from Bobby's touch, just for a second, to let the dress slip off of her revealing nothing but her nude and lush curves underneath. Bobby feels his member grow even harder at the heavenly sight of her. She is absolutely perfect in his eyes. Alex steps out of the gown and moves back to Bobby's arms. She placed her nimble fingers on the hem of his sweater and helped him out by lifting it over his head…no practically tearing it off of him. She can't believe how hot her core is becoming. She knows that tonight she will have her mate for life. Her lips descend on his, claiming her territory. As their tongues battled for dominance Bobby relents unexpectedly the control to Alex. This is another first for Bobby. He had always been the one in charge...but tonight, he becomes even more turned on after relinquishing control to his goddess.

With a shove, Alex pushes Bobby down on the bed. He scoots up a little further and almost comes at the sight of her crawling up towards him. She had this predatory look on her face, as if she is about to jump him.

While a smile crept on his face he thought to himself_ Oh God!_ _This is the night I'm going to die of pleasure_.

Alex's mouth lowers to his neck, her tongue lapping at his skin, taking in his scent. She feels his pulse point throbbing beneath her. It would be so easy just to sink her fangs into him and suck him dry.

_Not now_, she thought as she was determined to have her way with him first. Her cherry red lips follow a path down his neck, over his torso, heading straight to his belt. When she begins to unbuckle his belt, Bobby gyrates his hips trying to get her hands to touch his dick. He is going to have to use all of his self-control to keep from busting a nut too soon.

She lets out a soft laugh at his actions. Making sure to torture him sweetly, she slowly pulls his pants over his hips and down his legs. All that was left to dispose of is his boxers. Before she removes the last barrier between them, Alex blows gently on his hard member. A strangled gasp escapes Bobby as he tries to put his dick in Alex's mouth. This is excruciating torment! Her fingers grip the elastic waistband and swiftly tear his boxers off.

Bobby had no time to process what is going on before he feels her warm mouth engulf his cock. He uses restraint not to blow a load in her mouth. Alex ups his distress by humming when the tip of his dick touches the back of her throat. A devious grin forms as she slides her soft lips up and down quickly to tease him. She alternates her rhythm, fast and slow to bring him to the point of insanity. When Alex pulls her mouth away she hears him whimper. She stands on her knees, letting her hands roam up her torso and cup her breasts, giving them a squeeze, fully mesmerizing Bobby. She is purely sensual and it is driving him out of his mind. He needs her...now. Alex slides her body over his, making sure her nipples leave ghostly touches every where. Bobby cries out in agony, he pleads for her to bring him to his release.

"Are you ready for me Bobby? You ready to fill me with your long, thick cock?" Alex asks whispering in his ear, already knowing the answer to both questions.

"Please Alex...make me yours. I need you." Never in his life has Bobby begged like this, but he quickly finds that he likes it.

"Well, since you begged so nicely..." She responds as she lowers herself on to him, moaning at the intense pleasure shooting throughout her body.

Bobby bucks his hips up to her, making sure to fill her with every inch of his shaft. This experience is his ultimate wet dream come true. "Oh God...you are so tight...so wet...so perfect Alex."

She grinds her hips into his, performing a sensual dance. His strong broad hands grip her waist ensuring that she stays impaled upon his cock. Bobby pounds her lovehole, making sure to hit that special spot with each thrust. Alex pants and tries to catch her breath as she rides him roughly. She lifts herself up then slams back down on him. He lets out a bellowing cry. He is so close to the edge, and for the first time ever he wants permission to come. He glances up at Alex, silently asking her to let him explode inside her.

"Yes Bobby...please...come with me. I need you to fill me." She gasps out, growing hoarse from shouting in ecstasy.

Loud cries of release fill the room as they lose control letting the orgasmic waves crash over them. When Alex collapses on to Bobby, she leans into his neck. She kisses his pulse point, letting her tongue flick over the beating spot. Without warning, she sinks her fangs into his neck. Bobby cries out in surprise and his body jumps into the air. As he relaxes, he feels Alex slowly suck the life-force out of him. Instead of being afraid, he has the sensation of intoxication. His skin grows pale and he closes his eyes, giving into sleep. Alex makes sure to leave just a little bit of blood in his body. When she rises, she licks her lips in delight.

_Yes! He's now mine for all of eternity._

Then in one fluid motion, she rips the skin of her wrists and lowers it to his mouth. Nudging his lips apart, she urges him to suck on her. Bobby feels new life flowing through his veins; he is changing and growing stronger.

* * *

A/N 3: Sorry for the delay, I had been experiencing a little bit of writer's block for the end part…hopefully I will have the concluding up by Halloween! Your reviews are appreciated!


	5. Aftermath and Strengthening Their Bond

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: Sorry for the major delay, my muse hasn't been cooperating lately, grad school is taking up a lot of time, graduation trip took up time as well and then add in jet lag and a cold and the fact I had fallen out of touch with my inner writer. So to make up here are chapter 4 and chapter 5. Concluding chapters to come!

A/N 3: All mistakes made are my own.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Aftermath and Strengthening Their Bond

* * *

A few hours later Bobby opened his eyes and saw his exquisite lady sitting by him, stroking his stubble. This time she was in a more causal outfit. The tank top complemented her toned arms which he just noticed for the first time. The boy shorts revealed her equally toned legs.

He looked around and took in his surroundings and wondered _where am I? It's different from I was in just a few hours ago. It looks like I am in a bedroom but it is not mine it's…_

"Good morning my love," she purred into his ears and then added, "Welcome to your new home and immortal life."

_Wait immortal? Does this mean I am a…_

Bobby paused for a few minutes as with lithe motion he moved his hand to his mouth and after feeling around for a bit he felt it, sharp fangs where his cuspid teeth would normally be.

_The gorgeous woman who me promised pleasure and delivered it is a…a vampire? So this means I have been transformed into a vampire as well…whoa._

"What is the matter of my sweetheart?" Alex asked in a low sexy voice bringing Bobby out of his thoughts.

Alex begins to lavish kisses all over Bobby's face which turns him on and he cups her face and began to kiss her fiercely.

As they made out, Alex wrapped her arms around Bobby and let his hands move within the flimsy materials that covered her beautiful body. The touches that his delicate hands left on her skin caused her to mewl and then moaned with desire as they begin making out like hormonal adolescents.

They continued on in oblivion for twenty minutes. That was until both heard the doorbell ring and Alex remembered something.

"Bobby I have a few friends who are here for another visit. You saw me with them last night at the restaurant; they all want to meet you."

Bobby looked deeply into Alex's eyes and said, "Okay, however, I am going to need some clothing and to make a call."

"Whatever you say my immortal honey." said Alex in soft whisper as she speedily Bobby some clothing which he recognized as his. Just before leaving the room she said, "I will see you in a little bit my beloved."

As Bobby did what he needed to do, Alex went and put on a few more layers and then went to open the door.

No sooner had they all taken a seat Rosalie asked, "So how did it go?"

"Let's just say that everything well and that I have claimed my mate," began Alex but was interrupted when both Emmett and Jasper exchanged high fives with Alex.

A short time later, Alex added, "I knew our encounter was going to be intense; however; it was much more sensuous and passionate than I expected," Alex replied in a low voice.

The revelation caused Rosalie to let out a squeal as she gave Alex a hug.

Bella as she held Renesmee then asked, "When can we meet him?"

"You can meet Bobby as soon…"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" asked Bobby in a husky voice.

When Alex heard that velvety smooth voice she felt goosebumps all over.

She walked over and with her arms around Bobby's muscular figure and made the introductions.

"Everyone meet Bobby Goren, the newest member of the Mid-Atlantic Coven."

Bobby exchanged pleasantries with each member of the Olympic Coven and got to know all of them thus quickly learning about his new life. The two things he learned quickly was that one their secret existence was to kept hush-hush at all times and absolutely no one is to know unless it was their own kind. Second was that he now needed to wear dark brown color contacts to cover up the color of his eyes and that he would need to replace them every few hours because the venom in his body destroys them quickly.

The Cullens even helped Bobby move stuff out of his place and into his new home while Bobby took care of the logistics.

In the short time since his vampire transformation and becoming Alex's mate for life he loved every moment of his immortal life. He seemingly spent more time when Alex, getting to know her better and becoming friends with her co-workers and close to her family without ever letting anyone in on their secret existence in order not to upset the Volturi.

Six weeks following his transformation he was about embark on another adventure…going hunting for the first time.

One night after Alex had come in from solving a long hard case and Bobby had checked in at the restaurant and helped out where needed Alex mentioned something to Bobby that made him excited.

"Hey Bobby I was thinking weekend we can go upstate to have some fun together."

"Oh what kind of fun are you thinking of?" asked Bobby curiously.

"Well it is time that I took you hunting and show you what the Cullens showed me during while I was making the transition."

From there Alex told a little bit about and Bobby seemed to be pumped by the second.

The following morning at dawn they set off for upstate New York.

Not long after arriving and had checked in to their lodging they went to Catskill Park and found a secluded area where they would not be seen or detected. During their time there, Alex found out once he had taught Bobby how to hunt she found that he was a natural and it became a turn on.

When they got back to their lodging Alex had another idea.

Right as Bobby was coming out of the bathroom after changing clothing he headed towards the bed only to feel a set of sexy arms loop through his arms and around his waist with her head on the back of his muscular back.

"Bobby my love, I heard that there is a night club nearby that is well-known for its dim lighting and wide variety of music."

"Anything for you my immortal princess," said Bobby in a husky voice and he spun around and kissed her full on and Alex deepened.

When they came apart Alex smiled; he had been calling her his princess a lot lately and she found out she loved it.

As it turned out the night club aptly named "Eclectircity" was jammed packed when they got there; however, they managed to get in. While there they heard a song they both knew and liked and immediately started dancing. Alex who had on curve hugging leather nearly drove Bobby to insanity and the minute they wore on the dance floor they danced in a close body contact with his arms just around her waist as they body swayed together.

All seemed to be going well in their immortal lives, what they hadn't anticipated was their secret lives and existence was about to be discovered, what would happen it was discovered?

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "Immortal Love". Your reviews are appreciated!


	6. Loyal Always And Forever

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the songs Canon in D, Bridal Chorus, and Wedding March. They belong to Johann Pachelbel, Richard Wagner, and Felix Mendelssohn respectively.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: Guest appearance by the Denali Coven, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. I know that Alex's dad would have loved to walk Alex down the aisle but what would Alex do if that is not an option especially when he doesn't know her secret?

A/N 3: All mistakes are mine, as I have no beta for this story.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 6: Their Wedding and a Surprise

* * *

_A perfect shell is a gift from the sea  
as beautiful and unique  
as our love is meant to be  
Please join us as we  
**Alexandra Jocelyn Eames**  
and  
**Robert Oliver Goren**  
join our lives in marriage  
on **Seventeenth of March  
Two Thousand and Eight**  
at **Half Past One  
Cullen Residence**_

* * *

Even though the two weeks leading up to the ceremony were hectic, plan the wedding itself went smoothly as everyone pitched in; while Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella even little Renesmee helped out Alex, the guys helped Bobby get ready as well.

During the preparations Alex immediately found the perfect wedding gown. When Alex saw the gown in the window and knew it would knock the wind out Bobby when he saw her walking down the aisle.

Alex and Bobby had also come to decision that they want their wedding to as intimate as possible. So they agreed to inviting Bella's best friend and Renesmee's mate Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and members of the Denali Coven, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Kate's mate Garrett.

Right as all the plans were being finalized she knew she had one person she needed to talk to.

Two days before the wedding she went and looked for Carlisle and found him in his study. When she knocked and heard "Come in", she took a deep breath and went in.

"Alex, is there anything else you need help with?"

"I don't mean to bother you but I do need help with something."

"Oh, no problem what is it?"

"Um I was wondering since my dad won't be able to walk the aisle, I was wondering if you could."

Alex's request caused Carlisle to stop in his tracks.

Carlisle walked to where Alex was standing.

"Alex I would be honored to walk you down the aisle on your big day. Thank you for asking me."

Alex smiled and gave Carlisle a friendly thank you hug.

The last two days seems to have gown by in an instant and it was the day they had been dreaming of, March 17 had arrived.

Waiting at the altar, Bobby knew nerves would not be a be a factor, wore a Three-Button Notch Lapel with a white wing collar shirt, Rio Gold vest and tie with black round toe shoe. He stood with Edward, who was wearing a Double-Breasted Notch Lapel with white wing collar shirt, Rio Gold vest and tie with black round toe shoe. Emmett and Jasper both wore Three-Button Diamond Lapel with point collar shirt, Rio Gold vest and tie with black round toe shoe.

As Canon D was played soft from the surround living room door opened one by one each member of the bridal party made their way down the aisle all in marine dresses. Rosalie sported a sleeveless long chiffon dress with charmeuse rounded neckline and sash at waist. Alice donned a strapless satin side ruched ball gown with diagonal beaded band. Renesmee had on an adorable marine short sleeve crinkle chiffon dress that featured an empire waist with beaded, ribbon detail. The maid of honor Bella was in strapless satin dress with buckle detail.

As the bridal party took their places Alex waited with Carlisle who was wearing a Three-Button Diamond with a white wing collar shirt Rio White vest and tie. When bridal chorus began to play. When Bobby saw Alex it felt as if his knees were ready to give way. Alex looked like a goddess in her white A-line strapless satin modern pleated bodice and subtle skirt pockets within the gown that had soutache lace detail adorns the bodice and skirt.

As Alex made her way down the aisle, the bride and groom smiled at each other,

As Alex and Carlisle reached the front of the altar the minister stepped forward and asks,

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered Carlisle.

Carlisle gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, placed her hand in Bobby's and to sit down next to Esme who was already dabbing her eyes.

The minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in witnessing the holy matrimony of Alexandra Jocelyn Eames and Robert Oliver Goren. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up as the music continued to play in the background this and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy, in the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Robert and Alexandra are standing here today because their stars had aligned at precious and were destined to meet. At this moment Robert and Alexandra would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex I never imagined that I would be able to find the one for me let alone get married. But that all changed when I met you six months ago. From that night I was enamored with you and then following my transformation my world changed for the better. My pledge to you that no matter what happens we will face it together."

Bobby got the ring from Edward and slid it onto Alex's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Bobby," Alex paused, misty-eyed by this time and then continued, "I knew that you were the one for me even before I laid eyes on you; I just knew that by the sound your name that I found the one for me. My vow and promise is that I will always stand by you and always make you happy and to love you for longer than the universe holds."

Alex got the ring from Bella and slid it onto Bobby's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Mac and asked, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Jocelyn Eames to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Bobby beaming and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Alex repeating the same question.

"Do you Alexandra Jocelyn Eames take Robert Oliver to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Robert and Alexandra have showed their devotion and faithfulness to each through their vows.

With the powers vested in me in the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your bride."

Bobby and Alex looked lovingly into each other's eyes as the minister announced them husband and wife. Then when Bobby heard 'Robert you may kiss your bride' he placed his hand her the back of her hand and pulled her in for a long kiss.

As Alex and Bobby came apart and leaned their foreheads together the minister then announced, "It is my honor to present to you, "Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren."

As the minister finished the announcement the Wedding March began to play and Alex and Bobby made their way down the aisle as they prepared to receive their guests.

As the Cullens went and got the reception area ready, the first group of people to come and congratulate the newlyweds was the Denali Coven.

"Alex and Bobby that was a beautiful ceremony. Congratulations," said Eleazar giving Alex a kiss on the cheek and gave Bobby handshake.

"I agree Alex and Bobby," began Carmen and then added with Tanya, Kate and Garrett nearby, "We wish you nothing but the best."

"Thanks guys," said Bobby shaking all of their hands.

"We also wish want to wish you the best because you guys deserve all the happiness in the world," said Leah smiling.

Seth leaned over to Jacob and said, "Wow she really has changed for the better."

Jacob nodded as Seth went up and gave his congratulations.

After Jacob gave his, it was time to get the celebration started.

A few hours later as the party wound down and the guests were leaving Edward and Bella along with Renesmee went to tell Alex and Bobby something they thought would be appropriate.

"Alex and Bobby, Edward and I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear Bella?" asked Alex.

"Well considering you won't be able to have kids," began Bella and she saw both Alex and Bobby nodding and then Edward continued, "We would like you to be Renesmee's godparents. And yes Jacob and the rest of the family know as well and they like the idea.

Alex and Bobby both stood there a bit flabbergasted. It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off and Bobby said, "We would be honored to Renesmee's godparents."

When Renesmee heard she smiled brightly making both Alex and Bobby's heart melt at the adorable sight.

Later that night Edward and Bella loaned the happy couple their cottage where the newlyweds spent their wedding night making passionate and sensuous love before heading off to their honeymoon in Hawaii the next day.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "Immortal Love". Last chapter to come soon! As always reviews are appreciated!


	7. Their Wedding and a Surprise

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: For the story's sake it will Alex's old address already being used in LO:CI stories.

A/N 3: Well guys this is the concluding chapter…enjoy!

Special thanks to ScottishSexyDoc (for her reviews and cowritten one of the chapters with me), bogoalexea (for her reviews), and Msartistics.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 7: Elopement Announcement

* * *

Alex and Bobby had arrived back home from their romantic Hawaiian honeymoon and quickly settled in.

Prior to them leaving they left promised that they would be back to visit their goddaughter and told them that she and the Cullen family were welcome to visit any time.

As they settled into their new routine as a married couple they had practically become inseparable and attached at the hips when both were not at work.

Two weeks later they were planning a get together for his friend Lewis and her immediate family and Daniels, Carolyn, Mike, and Captain Deakins and his family.

As Alex was in the dining room getting ready the invites to send out she felt a warm body surround her and smiled as Bobby placed his hands around her shoulders and showered kisses on her both sides of her neck and on her shoulders.

"Hmm I love it when you do that to me Mr. Goren," Alex whispered in a low sensual voice getting a little distracted in what she was doing.

However, she as quickly as she was distracted, she quickly came back to her senses.

"Bobby, darling we must get this planning done especially if you want to this dinner gathering to go smoothly, as I remember correctly you have yet to come up with a menu."

"Already have," whispered Bobby while continuing to adore his wife by showering kisses.

Even though they stayed wrapped in each other's embraces for a little while longer, they promptly went back to work planning the dinner celebration.

Whilst John Eames read the invite that his daughter Liz handed him he didn't know what you think. He had met Bobby when his daughter first brought him for a visit. He seemed like a great guy who earned a very good living as a chef.

As big a surprise this created there was calming feeling that came over him because he knew Bobby would the one who will be there for her and protect her.

_I should be happy for them but Alex should have at least let me walk her down the aisle. Oh well what has happened is now in the past. Now it is time for all of us to congratulate them._

When Lewis first saw the square envelope addressed to him from 'Mr. and Mrs. Goren', he didn't know what to think. So he opened it and then read the invite.

* * *

_We've Eloped!  
Please join us in a  
Dinner celebration in our honor  
__**Seventeenth of April Two Thousand and Eight  
at Half Past Seven  
27 Beachcrest at Rockaway  
Queens, NY**_

_Mr. and Mrs. __**Robert O. Goren**_

* * *

Once he had read the invite he was floored…his lifelong friend Bobby Goren, and Detective Alex had _eloped_?

All Lewis could think of was _Dang I need a beer._

Deakins and with Daniels, Carolyn, and Mike were both happy and pleasantly surprised after reading the invite that Alex had delivered to them. They knew that the two were made for each other; but were amiably amazed to find out that they gotten married after being together only six months.

"I guess that they were couldn't bear the thought of potentially breaking up so they went ahead and took the plunge," reasoned Carolyn.

"I guess so," said Mike.

"Look I am just happy that Alex has found the one for her. I mean when we saw her and Bobby together the last time they seemed head over heels in love with each other," supplied Daniels.

"I agree," said Deakins and at that time added, "We'll go and wish them all the best."

The night of the gathering came and Alex and Bobby were busy making last minute checks. When they finished and saw that had a few minutes to themselves before the guests arrived, Bobby wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife and mate. Alex savored the time she spent in Bobby's arms. Ten minutes of perfect silence and the doorbell rang and they both smiled as Bobby went into the kitchen to check on the food and Alex opened the door and welcomed the guests.

The first person to arrive was Lewis.

"Detective Alex you look beautiful as always," began Lewis slightly nervous but continued.

"I wasn't sure what to get you guys but I did bring the two best bottles of white wine I could find."

Alex accepted the wines and said, "Thank Lewis, glad you could make it."

Lewis nodded and then went in and chatted a bit with Bobby.

Right behind Lewis was her family including little Nathan. She gave her each of her brothers and sister-in-laws, sister and brother a hug and accepted a gift basket from them. The moment Nathan called her Auntie Alex she picked him up and spun him around causing him to giggle.

After she put Nathan back down, Andrea gave Alex a big hug and a gift of home essentials from her and John and said in cheerful voice, "Congratulations we are very happy for you.

John then whispered something to his daughter, "It's nothing serious but you, Bobby and I need to have a talk later baby girl."

Alex looked at her dad and nodded.

Following the arrival of all the guests the gathering began.

Amidst the socializing, appetizers, mixing and mingling and the entrees, John managed to get Alex and Bobby somewhere to where they can talk.

"First Alex and Bobby I would like to say congratulations on your marriage and on the behalf of the rest of the family we wish all the best."

"Thank you John," said Bobby while he had his arms around Alex.

"However, there is something I need to know."

"What is it daddy?"

"Why didn't you ask me to escort you?"

Alex knew that there was hurt and the tone of voice and then gave her explanation. "

"Well daddy Bobby and I were planning to have a wedding but our during visit to Washington state, the time felt right," paused Alex and then continuing in a sweet voice, "I am sorry daddy. How about this for our one year wedding anniversary when we renewal our vows you can walk me down the aisle, is that okay with you?"

John contemplated his darling daughter's answer and then said, "Okay I will hold you two the promise."

"No problem John," said Bobby.

After the guests had left and they had cleaned up the living room, dining room kitchen and had everything put away including their gifts Alex once again found herself in her mate's muscular arms, this time snuggling on the couch.

"Well looks like everyone had a great time and the gathering went smoothly," said Alex as she talked into Bobby's broad chest and added in snark, "The food was absolutely delicious, I don't know how I managed to live without you for so long."

"I know. You know I love hanging out with your family and friends. Did you see how Lewis was watching you? I could tell he has a school boy crush on you."

"Aww that is sweet of him, but you have my word, you will always be the center of my world."

Bobby looked at her and gave her his irresistble boyish grin that she loved. It didn't take long before they were on their way to enjoy another passionate night and their immortal love and lives together.

-The End-

* * *

A/N 4: Hope you have enjoyed reading "Immortal Love". Look for many new stories to come! As always reviews are appreciated!


	8. Elopement Announcement

Title: Immortal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the _Twilight _series, Stephenie Meyer does.

Author's Note: Inspired by reading Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_. This story is mostly an AU story. In this story Alex's partner is Daniels.

A/N 2: For the story's sake it will Alex's old address already being used in LO:CI stories.

A/N 3: Well guys this is the concluding chapter…enjoy!

Special thanks to ScottishSexyDoc (for her reviews and cowritten one of the chapters with me), bogoalexea (for her reviews), and Msartistics.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 7: Elopement Announcement

* * *

Alex and Bobby had arrived back home from their romantic Hawaiian honeymoon and quickly settled in.

Prior to them leaving they left promised that they would be back to visit their goddaughter and told them that she and the Cullen family were welcome to visit any time.

As they settled into their new routine as a married couple they had practically become inseparable and attached at the hips when both were not at work.

Two weeks later they were planning a get together for his friend Lewis and her immediate family and Daniels, Carolyn, Mike, and Captain Deakins and his family.

As Alex was in the dining room getting ready the invites to send out she felt a warm body surround her and smiled as Bobby placed his hands around her shoulders and showered kisses on her both sides of her neck and on her shoulders.

"Hmm I love it when you do that to me Mr. Goren," Alex whispered in a low sensual voice getting a little distracted in what she was doing.

However, she as quickly as she was distracted, she quickly came back to her senses.

"Bobby, darling we must get this planning done especially if you want to this dinner gathering to go smoothly, as I remember correctly you have yet to come up with a menu."

"Already have," whispered Bobby while continuing to adore his wife by showering kisses.

Even though they stayed wrapped in each other's embraces for a little while longer, they promptly went back to work planning the dinner celebration.

Whilst John Eames read the invite that his daughter Liz handed him he didn't know what you think. He had met Bobby when his daughter first brought him for a visit. He seemed like a great guy who earned a very good living as a chef.

As big a surprise this created there was calming feeling that came over him because he knew Bobby would the one who will be there for her and protect her.

_I should be happy for them but Alex should have at least let me walk her down the aisle. Oh well what has happened is now in the past. Now it is time for all of us to congratulate them._

When Lewis first saw the square envelope addressed to him from 'Mr. and Mrs. Goren', he didn't know what to think. So he opened it and then read the invite.

* * *

_We've Eloped!  
Please join us in a  
Dinner celebration in our honor  
__**Seventeenth of April Two Thousand and Eight  
at Half Past Seven  
27 Beachcrest at Rockaway  
Queens, NY**_

_Mr. and Mrs. __**Robert O. Goren**_

* * *

Once he had read the invite he was floored…his lifelong friend Bobby Goren, and Detective Alex had _eloped_?

All Lewis could think of was _Dang I need a beer._

Deakins and with Daniels, Carolyn, and Mike were both happy and pleasantly surprised after reading the invite that Alex had delivered to them. They knew that the two were made for each other; but were amiably amazed to find out that they gotten married after being together only six months.

"I guess that they were couldn't bear the thought of potentially breaking up so they went ahead and took the plunge," reasoned Carolyn.

"I guess so," said Mike.

"Look I am just happy that Alex has found the one for her. I mean when we saw her and Bobby together the last time they seemed head over heels in love with each other," supplied Daniels.

"I agree," said Deakins and at that time added, "We'll go and wish them all the best."

The night of the gathering came and Alex and Bobby were busy making last minute checks. When they finished and saw that had a few minutes to themselves before the guests arrived, Bobby wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife and mate. Alex savored the time she spent in Bobby's arms. Ten minutes of perfect silence and the doorbell rang and they both smiled as Bobby went into the kitchen to check on the food and Alex opened the door and welcomed the guests.

The first person to arrive was Lewis.

"Detective Alex you look beautiful as always," began Lewis slightly nervous but continued.

"I wasn't sure what to get you guys but I did bring the two best bottles of white wine I could find."

Alex accepted the wines and said, "Thank Lewis, glad you could make it."

Lewis nodded and then went in and chatted a bit with Bobby.

Right behind Lewis was her family including little Nathan. She gave her each of her brothers and sister-in-laws, sister and brother a hug and accepted a gift basket from them. The moment Nathan called her Auntie Alex she picked him up and spun him around causing him to giggle.

After she put Nathan back down, Andrea gave Alex a big hug and a gift of home essentials from her and John and said in cheerful voice, "Congratulations we are very happy for you.

John then whispered something to his daughter, "It's nothing serious but you, Bobby and I need to have a talk later baby girl."

Alex looked at her dad and nodded.

Following the arrival of all the guests the gathering began.

Amidst the socializing, appetizers, mixing and mingling and the entrees, John managed to get Alex and Bobby somewhere to where they can talk.

"First Alex and Bobby I would like to say congratulations on your marriage and on the behalf of the rest of the family we wish all the best."

"Thank you John," said Bobby while he had his arms around Alex.

"However, there is something I need to know."

"What is it daddy?"

"Why didn't you ask me to escort you?"

Alex knew that there was hurt and the tone of voice and then gave her explanation. "

"Well daddy Bobby and I were planning to have a wedding but our during visit to Washington state, the time felt right," paused Alex and then continuing in a sweet voice, "I am sorry daddy. How about this for our one year wedding anniversary when we renewal our vows you can walk me down the aisle, is that okay with you?"

John contemplated his darling daughter's answer and then said, "Okay I will hold you two the promise."

"No problem John," said Bobby.

After the guests had left and they had cleaned up the living room, dining room kitchen and had everything put away including their gifts Alex once again found herself in her mate's muscular arms, this time snuggling on the couch.

"Well looks like everyone had a great time and the gathering went smoothly," said Alex as she talked into Bobby's broad chest and added in snark, "The food was absolutely delicious, I don't know how I managed to live without you for so long."

"I know. You know I love hanging out with your family and friends. Did you see how Lewis was watching you? I could tell he has a school boy crush on you."

"Aww that is sweet of him, but you have my word, you will always be the center of my world."

Bobby looked at her and gave her his irresistble boyish grin that she loved. It didn't take long before they were on their way to enjoy another passionate night and their immortal love and lives together.

-The End-

* * *

A/N 4: Hope you have enjoyed reading "Immortal Love". Look for many new stories to come! As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
